Cortos
by RinoaDG
Summary: Esta será una serie de cortas historias de mis parejas favoritas de Resident evil, no dejen de leerlas, aunque dice terminado siempre habrá una nueva presente. Son historias entre T y M según sea necesario, LeonXClaire, JillXChris, SherryXJake y más...
1. Ese viejo chico -ChrisXJill

_**Ese viejo chico.**_

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, esperando, esperando por él, su comandante le había dicho que iba a regresar, que aun y pese a la necedad del hombre le habían hecho volver debido a su herida, no había sido grave pero luego de los sucesos en china sus superiores deseaban que tomara un descanso y regresara listo para el combate, él era después de todo su mejor carta.

Era gracioso, Chris Redfield había comenzado su carrera entrenando como militar y fue su rebeldía lo que le había sacado de la fuerza aérea y sin embargo ahora estaba de nueva cuenta sirviendo a la milicia, esos generales que se habían molestado por su carácter testarudo pero ahora le respetaban como a ningún otro, Chris había demostrado y aprovechado su entrenamiento al máximo convirtiéndose ahora en la única esperanza contra el bioterrorismo.

Ahora ella estaba ahí en el aeropuerto militar esperando por el, por su regreso a salvo del combate, ella misma estaba fuera de servicio por el momento, al igual que Chris sus superiores habían insistido en retirarla por un tiempo, al menos hasta que sus pruebas dieran positivo en el control de su propio cuerpo… su propio cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía suyo, no desde que Wesker jugará con el y la trasformará en una máquina de combate, ya no era la misma, definitivamente ya no era ella, no era la Jill Valantine que solía ser… la verdad es que no sabía quien era ahora… sin embargo por el momento no importaba, ahora tan solo quería recibir a Chris y llevarlo a casa, él era lo único que la mantenía cuerda… lo único que le hacía regresar a la tierra luego de aquella pesadilla, y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba... él era su mejor amigo … si lo era ¿verdad? Tan solo su mejor amigo, sabía que el se había arriesgado por ella, que se había peleado con medio mundo por mantener la idea de que ella seguía con vida pero… sabía que lo hacía porque ella era su amiga, su compañera de armas y nada más… porque eso haría por cualquiera que estimara de manera tan valiosa, una amistad que había pasado por todo y nada más.

Finalmente el avión estaba aterrizando, finalmente estaba de regreso su amigo, su cuerda a la realidad… su amigo y nada más, observo la puerta del jumbo militar abrirse y luego de un par de soldados bajando por las escaleras estaba él, su cabello negro con algunas puntas blancas se movían bajo el capricho del viento, se veía cansado, y enojado por estar de regreso cuando su deber era seguir combatiendo, pero ahí estaba el lleno de vida y esperanza, noto entonces su brazo sujeto a su pecho y las vendas que le cubrían bajo su ropa, una bala había atravesado su hombro, por suerte no había sido una herida que arriesgara su vida, pero si una que le hiciera volver a casa al menos por un tiempo.

A paso firme se dirigió a la entrada del edificio en el que estaba ella esperando por el, sus caminos se juntaron y ahora estaban frente a frente en silencio, no habías muchas ni grandes palabras que decirse entre ellos, se conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo que pensaba el otro.

- acostúmbrate a estar de regreso, estarás aquí por un tiempo – comento la rubia con media sonrisa en el rostro, el contesto con el mismo gesto y luego le hablo

- gracias por no llamar a Claire, ella no me dejaría volver al combate de saber lo que paso

- tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo, pero por ahora, vamos a casa - dijo la rubia ofreciendo su mano a él para sacarle del lugar

La joven condujo en silencio el automóvil hasta que finalmente llegaron al departamento en el que ella vivía, el lugar era pequeño y sencillo, pero con un toque de la personalidad de la rubia, entre los dos tomaron las maletas del hombre y las llevaron hasta la recamara en la que dormiría por algunos días

- espero que estés cómodo aquí, no es muy grande y solo hay un baño

- Jill hemos dormido en lugares extremos, este es un hotel de lujo – la nombrada suspiro y sonrió para él, compartió con el pelinegro aquella dulce sonrisa que no mostraba a nadie más que a él

- Dejare que te acomodes, pedire algo para que cenemos- comento la rubia poco antes de dar media vuelta y dejar al hombre solo en la habitación, Chris suspiro sentándose en la orilla de la cama, aquí estaba, de regreso al mundo normal en el que la gente no estaba enterada de la lucha y guerra por la que el había pasado, claro estaba que la noticia de la perdida de la ciudad china había estado como noticia en todo el mundo, el mismo se había visto atrapado por reporteros con preguntas para las cuales el no tenía respuestas claras, sin embargo y luego de la limpieza de evidencias y de todo lo terrible que había pasado en el lugar, la gente simplemente lo había olvidado, pero el lo tenía presente, lo vivía a cada momento de su vida y se había determinado a terminar con el bioterrorismo así fuera lo que hiciera por el resto de su vida hasta el final de sus días, se lo había prometido así mismo, se lo había prometido a él, Piers había dado su vida por salvarlo, por permitir que la leyenda, que su leyenda siguiera adelante con su misión, que siguiera siendo el héroe que el conocía y que todos necesitaban, porque eso era Chris, aquel que podía y quería hacer lo que los demás no podían.

Ahora estaba ahí, en aquella habitación envuelto por el silencio, no podía permitirse disfrutarlo, acostumbrarse a él, volvería al combate y no regresaría hasta terminar su misión, cansado se dejo caer sobre la mullida cama y sin quererlo sus ojos se cerraron haciendo que se perdiera en un profundo sueño

No estaba descansado, las sombras en aquel lugar lo estaban persiguiendo, muertos caminantes que se acercaban a él, a sus compañeros eliminándolos uno a uno, Claire estaba ahí, ella estaba ahí buscando a su hermano, trataba de llegar a él pero aquella criatura la había atrapado, Chris trataba de llegar a ella pero no lograba moverse, la estaba perdiendo, como perdía a los otros entonces….Despertó de aquella pesadilla con el bello y preocupado rostro de la joven frente a él, lo sostenía por los hombros aun recitando su nombre para hacerle volver de aquel terrible mundo, Chris sacudió su cabeza como despejando aun el sueño que lo mantenía atrapado y cuando finalmente se sitió libre giro su mirada a la rubia junto a él.

- una pesadilla ¿cierto? – dijo la chica sentándose a un lado de él ahora que este se incorporaba

- esas pesadillas siempre vienen a mi cuando…

- cuando estas tranquilo – completo Jill – se como te sientes, nuestra vida esta tan atada a estar en combate que solo podemos dormir bien cuando estamos fuera cumpliendo con nuestra misión

- ¿te has preguntado alguna vez si eso nos vuelve extraños?

- Tal vez los extraños sean los otros – dijo ella sonriendo – nuestro único consuelo es… que esas pesadillas no molestaran a nadie más – termino mirando directamente a los ojos azules del hombre frente a ella, el silencio les rodeo entonces, era simplemente imposible no perderse en los ojos del otro, Jill tenía que romper con aquello, sabía de sobra que mirarlo así, que tenerlo así con ella era peligroso, creaba una sensación en ella tan fuerte que ya era imposible de ignorar y era extraño pues lo había ignorado por muchos años – escucha… la cena esta lista si tienes hambre, te vere en el comedor – termino la chica mientras se ponía de pie, pero no pudo dar un paso pues Chris le había detenido sosteniendo su brazo al pasar junto a ella

- Gracias… gracias por entenderme así – dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie para seguirle, sería su primera cena juntos luego de muchos años

Días se volvieron semanas, pronto había pasado un mes desde la llegada del joven al departamento de Jill, ahora estaba ya más recuperado, había salido con ella por compras, al cuartel para informes y a sus revisiones medicas, pero más que eso le había acompañado a dar paseos cortos por la ciudad, paseos tan llenos de paz a su lado que parecían fuera de la realidad.

Aquella tarde habían regresado a casa luego de uno de esos pequeños recorridos juntos, quedaban tan solo un par de días antes de que Chris volviera al combate, Jill sentía la ansiedad rodearla con tan solo pensar en verlo partir, era extraño, estaba más que acostumbrada a saber de el en misiones peligrosas y sin embargo en esta ocasión se sentía particularmente molesta por el hecho de saber… que ya no estaría ahí con ella nuevamente

Chris había entrado a su habitación mientras ella nuevamente se encargaba de pedir algo para la cena, el silencio repentinamente había cubierto aquel pequeño departamento, curiosa por no escuchar del chico se acerco hasta su cuarto solo para oír el ruido de la bañera al prenderse, la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, sin saber que le había domado camino hasta ella y con cuidado le empujo para ver el interior, podía distinguirlo en el reflejo del espejo, ahí estaba el en toda su gloria dándole un poco la espalda, su desnuda piel desnuda cubierta por el agua, las yemas de los dedos de la chica comenzaron a cosquillearle deseosas de pasar por aquella fuerte piel para sentirle… suspiro al darse cuenta de aquellos deseos, discretamente dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación, caminaba de un lado al otro analizando lo que había pasado, durante años habían sido amigos, durante años no había pasado nada entre ellos… aun si ella lo hubiese deseado en algún momento… y definitivamente este no era el momento, entonces lo escucho entrando a la habitación con ella, tan distraída estaba que no había notado que sus pasos le habían llevado hasta el cuarto del chico.

- ¿Jill? ¿pasa algo? – pregunto el chico envuelto tan solo por una toalla en la cintura, primero extrañado por verla ahí y luego preocupado al ver la expresión de su rostro

- no es nada yo… no se que hago aquí… te dejo – dijo ella tratando de salir de la habitación pero Chris le detuvo tomando de su brazo, hizo que esta se girara para que quedara frente a él y luego despacio tomo su barbilla para levantarla y hacerla mirarlo - ¿qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro con un susurro, Jill poso sus ojos en el y luego sin pensarlo, sin decir palabra alguna… le beso, poso sus labios en los de él haciendo que este poco a poco correspondiera el gesto, Chris había ocultado por tantos años sus sentimientos por ella que simplemente al tenerla en sus brazos con sus labios en los de el no podo evitar dejarse llevar, no pudo evitar demostrarle que la quería, el beso se volvió apasionado y demandante, Chris comenzó a tomar el control haciendo que la chica suspirara logrando que abriera sus labios para él, cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron solo para mirarse un momento y luego volver los labios a los del otro, esta vez en un beso más demandante.

Chris poso sus manos en los finos muslos de la chica y sin romper el beso la levanto haciendo que se sentara en el borde del tocador en la habitación, se poso entre sus piernas continuando con el beso mientras las manos inquietas de la chica exploraban su pecho, un ronco gemido salio del hombre cuando la toalla que cubría su parte media inferior fue retirada por la dama entre sus brazos que ahora le envolvía con sus piernas, volvió a separarse de ella y le miro fijamente como pidiendo, preguntando por continuar con lo que estaban buscando, con lo que evidentemente ambos querían, este le regreso la mirada y con tan solo leer aquellos hermosos ojos Chris entendió que estaban de acuerdo.

La siguió besando mientras sus manos en sus muslos comenzaban a levantar la falda que la joven traía puesta, acariciaron aquella pie oculta sacando gemidos de la chica al deslizar sus manos y su ropa interior por sus piernas mientras ella perdía sus dedos en su cabello negro.

Ella quería sentirlo y el estar dentro de ella para poder así volverse uno en alma y cuerpo, para así poder demostrarse lo que sentían y así también decirlo si era necesario, aunque estaba claro que lo entendían, lo sabían al sentir la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos con el toque del otro, Jill bajo su mano por el abdomen del hombre hasta encontrar su duro miembro, le acaricio un momento y luego le guió hasta su propio sexo para frotarlo con la sensible piel en el lugar, ambos gimieron ante la sensación y sin más lo chica lo coloco en posición para que este finalmente la penetrara, la unión había sido perfecta y el ritmo que inmediatamente inicio perfecto, Chris la embistió una y otra vez sacando su nombre de aquellos rosados labios, escucharlo no hacía más que exitarlo más, más que llenarlo de una emoción tan fuerte que no quería que terminara.

El ritmo se fue acelerando, los gemidos de ella y los profundos gruñidos de el anunciaban la llegada del ansiado clímax, del final tan fuerte que al llegar a ellos les dejo sin palabras, se separaron un poco para mirarse y luego de los labios del otro salieron las palabras finales… "te amo"

Aquella noche descansaron en una misma cama, abrazados, con una leve capa de sudor y su corazón aun buscando armonía, nunca antes se habían sentido así, completos y llenos de vida nuevamente, sabían que se volverían a separar, que el regresaría a la guerra y que ella muy probablemente sería enviada a una misión lejos de él, pero no importaba porque estaban unidos por algo más que el simple contacto o las palabras, estaban junto al otro aun si la distancia entre ellos era grande, su amor por el otro era un lazo que no podrían romper y aunque tal vez en un futuro próximo era imposible en su corazón mantenían la esperanza de que algún día una noche como aquella sería común en una vida tranquila que tal vez pudieran compartir.

Jill abrió los ojos y le miro a su lado, desnudo y abrazándola, la edad ya se notaba en su rostro y sin embargo para ella él… era aquel viejo chico que conocía del departamento de policía, su compañero, su amigo, su amante y su alma gemela.


	2. De regreso - LeonXClaire

_**Estoy de regreso**_

* * *

Un año había pasado ya desde los incidentes en China, Claire se había mudado temporalmente con su hermano luego de su regreso y aunque este le había dicho que estaba bien ella se había negado a dejarlo, seis meses, seis meses lo habían perdido sin rastro, el se había perdido al no tener memoria ni recuerdo por seis meses hasta que Piers le había encontrado. Luego de algo de tiempo Chris estaba listo para regresar al combate, aun y pese a la negativa de Jill y de su hermana tenía que volver y terminar con lo que había empezado, Claire sabía muy bien como era su hermano e hiciera lo que hiciera no podría detenerlo y la verdad es que lo entendía, porque ella era como él y haría lo mismo, seguiría con su lucha.

Ahora estaba de regreso en su hogar en Chicago para continuar con su trabajo en TerraSave, tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho mientras subía las escaleras del edificio, nunca antes le había sentido tan frío y tan solo, miro la puerta del departamento "B" al pasar junto a este, su vecina la señora Niens le había comentado infinidad de veces lo sola que se veía, que una chica tan hermosa como ella no podía continuar desperdiciando su vida así y que tal vez era el momento de que iniciara una familia. Que equivocada estaba, Claire sabía de sobra que su vida no era como la de cualquier chica y que por lo tanto no estaba escrito un final feliz en ella, su mente y su cuerpo estaban al igual que sus compañeros destinados a terminar con la amenaza, Jill, Chris y Leon ya vivían con esa idea y ella no sería la diferencia.

- Leon - dejo salir la chica en un susurro al pensar en el, lo extrañaba, la verdad era que cada vez lo extrañaba más pero no como a un amigo... no, ahí había algo más, lo necesitaba, había días en que solo llamaba a su teléfono para escuchar su voz y así poder dormir en paz, le mataba saber que estaba lejos y que había meses en que simplemente no sabía de el, pero así era su relación, así era su amistad, una amistad que no cambiaría porque el amaba a alguien más.

La tarde se había vuelto lluviosa, Claire había salido por algo de comida y regresaba a su departamento para una solitaria cena, las luces estaban apagadas, cerró la puerta detrás de ella con doble llave pues aún la panoia estaba presente, años de enfrentarse a monstruos inesperados no le habían dejado más que el trastorno de persecución, se giró despacio y dejo salir un suspiro de sorpresa al no esperarse lo que encontraría ahí, frente a ella, en su sala estaba aquel apuesto y gallardo rubio cenizo que aun y con su cabello y ropa mojadas por la lluvia lucia adorable a ante ella.

- Leon... – fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltar las bolsas en sus manos que cayeron con fuerza al suelo, corrió a él y le abrazo por el cuello con los brazos y por la cintura con sus piernas mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de alegría.

- volví... y tan solo quería llegar aquí …- contesto el hombre regresando el abrazo a ella, era cierto, había regresado de otra misión en Europa con Helena, habían sido largos y duros meses lejos de casa y estaba cansado, se vio en el aeropuerto junto con su compañera esperando su regreso a casa y sin embargo algo en el le hacía pensar que la idea de volver a Washington no era suficiente, no era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, no quería regresar a un frío departamento en el que estaría solo, el anuncio de un vuelo rumbo a Chicago llamo su atención, sus ojos pronto miraron a los de su compañera que con una sonrisa le decía que lo hiciera, sabía lo que el estaba pensado y lo entendía porque durante su viaje no había dejado de hablar de la dulce pelirroja, podía ver en él que su cariño por ella había superado el que pensaba tenía por la peligra espía.

- estas de regreso y es lo único que importa - dijo Claire con una dulce sonrisa, podía notar el cansancio en su rostro, Leon ya no podía más, incluso su mente estaba rendida de tanto que había pasado.

Se separaron de su abrazo y luego de poner sus pies de nueva cuenta en el suelo la joven jalo de su mano para llevarlo hasta su cuarto, podían escuchar el suave golpeteo de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana, despacio se acercaron hasta la cama, jalo un poco más del chico e hizo que este se sentara tranquilo en la mullida materia, fue hasta el baño de su habitación y tomo una pequeña toalla, regreso hasta el joven que no le había perdido de vista, se hinco frente a el y con cuidado comenzó a secar su rostro y parte de su cabello, al cabo de un momento dejo la blanca materia a un lado y tiro despacio de la orilla de su camisa negra, poco a poco fue levantándola mostrando aquella marcada piel hasta que finalmente la tela paso por sobre su cabeza, no pudo evitar observar aquel bien trabajado pecho sabiendo lo mucho que lo había extrañado lo mucho que deseaba sentir el calor que emanaba de él nuevamente.

- Claire - pronuncio el muchacho al notarla tan perdida, esta sonrojada y apenada sonrío poniéndose de pie para traer otra toalla y ayudarle a secarse, Leon tenía la misma sensación que ella, el observarla moverse por el departamento sin acercarse a él por momentos le estaban llenando de ansiedad, sentía en todo su cuerpo, en su alma y en su ser completo que algo le hacía falta y que solo ella podía entregárselo, la necesitaba, por eso había ido hasta ella, la extrañaba y más que nada... la amaba, se había dado cuenta tarde pero ahora estaba ahí dispuesto a dejar salir de su corazón lo que sentía por ella.

La chica nuevamente se inclino a él para ayudarle pero sus ojos se habían atrapado de nueva cuenta en esa piel, sin pensarlo más dejo que una se sus manos saciara la sed de tocarlo y la deslizo despacio por la aun humeda piel, Leon no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento y al sentir su mano sobre su pecho no podo más que poner sobre ella su propia mano para guiarla hasta su corazón que la tía con fuerza amenazando con salir de su pecho.

- quiero sentir que esto es real… - dijo ella poco antes de tomar sus labios con delicadeza, tan solo quería sentirlo, quería saboriar cada momento sin prisa, quería convencerse de que estaba ahí con ella, de tenerlo para ella tan sólo una vez aun si después se arrepentía, aun si se jugaba su amistad con el con sus acciones, ya no podía soportarlo más, su corazón se lo exigía y de no hacerlo moriría, Leon al sentirse tan inmerso como ella contesto tomando su mejilla para robar de aquellos labios un beso, uno que la chica contestaría haciendo que poco a poco se volviera más profundo, el agente comenzó a reclamar más de ella, a hacer aquel beso más apasionado, más profundo, pidió permiso para entrar entre sus labios y esta gustosa lo acepto no quedandose atrás y contestando de igual forma.

Leon poso sus manos en sus mejillas, pero pronto una de ellas bajo por su cuello hasta su hombro donde jalo de los tirantes de la camisa de la chica para dejarlo caer, con cariño jalo de la joven y le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, se separo un poco de ella y con suavidad deslizo los tirantes de su ropa por sus brazos junto con su brazier dejando aquellos perfecto senos al descubierto, las rosadas puntas estaban elevadas y aquello fue suficiente para tentar al muchado que sin prisa dejo que sus labios atraparan la corona, lo lamio despiacio, le succiono con poca fuerza mientras sentía a la chica poner su mano sobre su cabeza para acercarlo más, Leon rodeo su espalda con una mano para empujarla más a él mientras la otra masajeaba el otro seno, la chica no pudo más que arquear su espalda y dejar su cabeza caer hacía atrás.

Pronto las dos manos del joven se posaron en su cintura para sostenerla, para empujarla hacía el y hacerle sentir su ya erecto deseo, Claire pudo sentirlo inmediatamente por entre las ropas, estaba tan deseoso por ella como ella lo estaba por él, los labios del joven no habían dejado en ningún momento los pechos de la pelirroja y eso le distrajo no sintiendo como su delicada mano se había colocado entre ellos para llegar hasta el borde de su pantalón, justo cuando el boton del mismo se abrio el chico rompio su erotica acción para mirarla y susurrarle

- yo también quiero sentir que es real…- con eso le beso de nueva cuenta con fuerza y luego despojandola de su blusa, al momento siguió su short y antes de regresar a su antigua posición los pantalones y los boxer de él. La sento de nueva cuenta sobre sus piernas su miembro posaba sobre su femenino sexo mientras se seguían besando con pasión, Leon dejo que una de sus manos llegaran hasta su centro y con cuidado comenzó a masajeado, primero con toda su mano haciendo un movimiento circular que de inmediato dejo salir un suspiro de la chica, poco a poco fue separando su pliegues encontrando aquel boton que tanto necesitaba sentir, quería hacerla sentir, llevarla hasta la gloria primero, antrapo entre sus dedos su perla y le toco de arriba abajo, para Claire aquello era la locura, sus piernas temblaron y trataron de cerrarse como de huir de tan electrificante renación pero no podían, quería sentirlo más por lo que se acerco más a leon rodeandolo por el cuello y perdiendo su rostro en su hombro perdida por la sensación que le estaba brindando, el escucharla gemir en su oido era suficiente para encender en el un fuego mucho mayor y mucho más difícil de controlar, con cuidado introdujo un dedo en ella llegando hasta lo más profundo que pudo y luego le volvio a sacar, ahora la piernas de la chica buscaban todo lo contrario, se abrieron más a el para darle paso, para decirle sin palabras que deseaba más

No pudiendo resistir más, el joven dejo de tocarla solo para acercar su miembro a ella y finalmente penetrarla, unirse a ella de manera profunda y única, con fuertes suspiros iniciaron con su erótico baile, ambos cerrando los ojos ante la gloriosa sensación, abrazados y en movimiento disfrutando del electrifican roce con el otro, ese que se incrementaba por sus sentimientos para el otro, finalmente llegaron al climas juntos dejándose caer sobre la cama, se abrazaron con más fuerza procurando retomar su respiración, Leon la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído "te amo" y finalmente dejarse vencer por el sueño, Claire abrió los ojos con sorpresa ente las palabras, se conmovió al observarle dormir y con cuidado de no despertarle se movió para tomar las cobijas de la cama y así cubrirse los dos.

Tal vez la vida para los cuatro sobrevivientes de las atrocidades de Umbrella había cambiado luego de ver a la muerte caminando en vida, pero buscaban entre tanta oscuridad un rayo de esperanza y finalmente lo habían encontrado en los brazos del otro, no sería fácil, la vida les tendría muchos obstáculos pero estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlos mientras estuvieran junto al ser amado.


	3. El atardecer y un café - JakeXSherry

**El atardecer y un café**

* * *

El sonido de sus dedos sobre las teclas de su computadora podía escucharse de vez en vez en la sala de aquel café, tenía un informe nuevo que llenar y había decidido hacerlo fuera de la oficina para cambiar de aire, feliz podía decir que habían dado un paso más contra la guerra bioterrorista.

Habían encontrado nuevas muestras del virus "C", prototipos de especimenes más avanzado, por desgracia los habían encontrado en infectados en estado de pausa criogénica que habían perecido gracias al antídoto mejorado que se había obtenido de la sangre de Jake

No podía negar que a veces se preguntaba que había pasado con el, que sería de su vida luego de que se despidieran en el aeropuerto, se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado aquella tarde, si Claire la viera ahora le haría burla por el resto de sus días así como ella se había reído de la pelirroja cuando había notado que tenía cierta fascinación por el rubio agente de Raccoon City.

Lo cierto es que no podía negar que Jake llamaba su atención como nadie más lo había hecho, los momentos en que la había protegido, en los que había dado su vida por ella y el como había luchado porque no la apartaran de su lado estaban más que grabados en ella, quien lo diría, ella había llegado ahí para protegerlo a él y llevarle a un lugar seguro y sin embargo había sido el quien terminara cuidando de ella… ¿en donde estaría ahora?¿tendría tan presente lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto como lo tenía ella?

El joven de cabello rubio rojizo caminaba por la calle con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus extravagantes ojos bajo unos lentes negros, el día estaba muriendo, la tarde de tonos naranjas estaba llenando el cielo de aquella costa, se acerco hasta el mirador hacía la playa y observo al sol muriendo poco a poco, la delicada risa de una joven llamo su atención, sus ojos cayeron entonces sobre la pareja no muy lejos de él, un chico de cabello castaño y una joven de cabello rubio caminaban de la mano con los pies hundidos bajo la arena, aquella chica de dorados mechones trajo recuerdos a su memoria

- Sherry… - dejo salir de sus labios, ese nombre en ellos le hacía sentir una leve corriente eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo, recordaba el día en el que se habían conocido, como había notado que algo en ella le hacía mantener sus ojos en la chica, como poco a poco un deseo por protegerla, por mantenerla segura y a su lado había crecido de manera desmesurada en él

Lo admitía, había desarrollado cierto… sentimiento por ella no podía negarlo y sabía había iniciado en aquella cabaña en las montañas heladas, supo al tenerla bajo su cuerpo y junto a él, al sentir su calor mezclado con el suyo, que era ahí donde pertenecía, a su lado y en sus brazos

- pero que ridículo soy – se dijo así mismo al meditar lo que estaba pensando, poesía barata para un hombre rudo y nada más, era imposible que lo que sintiera por ella fuera … amo.. ¡no!, nada de eso, sin embargo… presente estaba en su memoria un recuerdo más, el ultimo que había tenido de ella, ese de aquel día en el aeropuerto cuando estaban por despedirse, Sherry partiría en ese avión y no volvería a verla, el llamado para su vuelo se había anunciado, estaba por irse más sin embargo no lo hizo, estiro su mano él y pronuncio su nombre

- Jake… - dijo la joven en tono suave, curiosamente sentía algo se rompía dentro de ella al saber que le dejaría ir, había palabras que quería pronunciar, algo, lo que fuera con tal de que no se fuera, de que no la dejara, pero no sabía como decirlo, simplemente tomo su mano y con toda la fuerza que tenía en su interior pronuncio – gracias… por todo … por salvar al mundo… por salvar mi vida... te lo debo todo…

El hijo de Wesker miro a la rubia dama frente el, podía sentir algo dentro suyo, esa necesidad de tenerla cerca que se hacía urgente e imposible de ignorar, no quería perderla pero sabía que por ahora así debía de ser, tenía que dejarla partir, tomo su mano y en un impulso sin siquiera pensarlo jalo de ella tomando su nuca, tocando sus labios con los suyos, para sorpresa suya comenzó a besarla con algo de timidez, temía que ella lo rechazara y sin embargo poco a poco la sintió corresponderle el gesto, motivado comenzó a llenar de más pasión y necesidad aquel gesto, la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo a su fuerte pecho eliminando todo espacio entre ellos, quería recordar aquella sensación para siempre y así saber que no se repetiría con nadie más.

Cuando finalmente el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, se miraron a los ojos en silencio y solo una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro del muchacho interrumpió el momento, Jake volvió a acercarse a ella para besar su frente y luego sin más dio media vuelta - nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro super chica – dijo el muchacho dejando a la agente en la sala de espera para que tomara su avión.

Salio de sus recuerdos al notar que el cielo finalmente se había oscurecido más, sonrió y sin más continuó con su camino, habían pasado ya ocho meses desde aquel encuentro… era momento, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el centro de la ciudad cerca de un café, la puerta de este se abrió de pronto dejando ver una bella silueta que portaba una laptop y un cuaderno, conocía muy bien aquella silueta

- ¡Sherry! – le grito el muchacho haciendo que la chica se girara, no le dio tiempo para pensar, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, la beso demostrando en aquel gesto lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo mucho que lo había necesitado, ella de igual modo correspondió demostrando la demanda que tenía por el, por su calor, por su presencia pura, se separaron cuando finalmente necesitaron aire para respirar, en el rostro de la joven inmediatamente se dibujo una sonrisa, despacio se acerco hasta el rubio rojizo nuevamente sin dejar de verle, Jake tampoco había apartado sus ojos de los de ella, esta se coloco frente a él y parándose de puntitas deposito un ligero beso en sus labios.

- Te invito un café – dijo ella sonriendo y tomando su mano para llevarle hasta el interior del mismo, esta vez no le soltaría no le defería partir, ya no quería despedidas aunque sabía que probablemente tendrías que partir nuevamente, por ahora tan solo iba disfrutar de su compañía y del atardecer y un café.


	4. Mia- WeskerXOC

**Mia**

* * *

Un nuevo día, una nueva misión satisfactoria en todo el sentido de la palabra y en todos los sentidos de su vida, y sin embargo sentía que necesitaba salir y alejarse de todo aunque fuera por un momento, extraña y curiosa era aquella sensación, jamás había sentido antes una necesidad y mucho menos se había dejado controlar por alguna y ahora ahí estaba, caminando por las calles de la vieja ciudad buscando un refugio para distraerse de todo.

Wesker no había escogido aquel café por que fuera bueno, o porque hubiera escuchado de el antes, tan solo se había cruzado en su camino y ante la necesidad de un momento de paz había decidido entrar en el. El lugar no era muy grande pero estaba limpio y admitía el aroma de la comida era placentero, tomo asiento en la ultima mesa en el rincón, lejos de la ventana, entre las sombras y más allá del murmullo de la gente.

- eres la primera persona que ha tomado esta mesa en mucho tiempo – dijo una suave voz con un acento extraño a sus oídos

- quiero un café sin azúcar y rápido – dijo el rubio sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la mesera, tomo el periódico que llevaba en sus manos y le abrió para leerlo mientras esperaba su orden, la chica puso una mano en su cintura molesta por aquella actitud, conocía muy bien su propio carácter y no se molestaría por el comentario de alguien que evidentemente no tenía muchos amigos, dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios y se dio media vuelta para traer al hombre su orden. Regreso al poco tiempo con el café en su charola, en silencio lo dejo frente al sujeto que continuaba con su lectura, este nuevamente le ignoraba concentrado en las palabras de aquel papel, noticias insignificantes sobre la ciudad que por el momento mantenían entretenida su mente.

- debe ser muy cansado ser un héroe – comento la camarera de nueva cuenta con aquel acento diferente, el comentario había llamado finalmente su atención haciendo que este dirigiera sus ojos a ella, se encontró entonces con una hermosa dama a su juicio, claro no estaba hecho de piedra y sabía reconocer cuando una mujer era atractiva, sin embargo esta chica no poseía el típico tipo de atracción, era bella eso era seguro, pero algo en ella además de su acento era diferente, su cabello era de un cenizo oscuro, sus ojos de un avellana intenso, su piel no era blanca si no más bien de un color arena mientras que sus labios eran rosados.

- no eres de por aquí ¿cierto? – pregunto ignorando su comentario nuevamente, ese acento era lo que le importaba ahora

- no, pero llevo aquí lo suficiente como para reconocer a un S.T.A.R.S. y por lo que leído los consideran héroes, claro eso no implica una buena actitud

- si mi actitud te molesta, deberías dedicarte solo a atender tu trabajo – la joven le miró con furia, pero no le contesto, se dio media vuelta decidida a continuar con su trabajo, esperando al menos una buena propina luego de tal trato, sin embargo la voz del hombre la detuvo - ¿tu nombre? – pregunto Wesker sin mayor reparo, la chica se giro a él incrédula, no solo había demostrado pocos modales según ella, ahora se atrevía a preguntar su nombre, sin embargo se sorprendió más al escucharse contestarle.

- Shannon – dijo antes de continuar su paso, su trabajo siguió y el tiempo paso rápido mientras servia sus mesas, pronto se dio cuanta que aquel hombre se había marchando dejando la cuenta exacta de su café y algo de propina para ella.

Dos días pasaron antes de que pudiera verle de nuevo, ahí en aquella mesa solitaria se encontraba aquel atractivo hombre de rubia melena, su mirada en el periódico y su atención en el café que ya le había servido, se había acercado hasta este para recolectar la poca basura que había generado con las servilletas y su fría voz llamo de nueva cuenta su atención

- ¿de donde proviene ese acento? – pregunto apenas alejando su vista del periódico

- oh, así que eres curioso – dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto divertida ante la situación

- ser curioso me ha llevado muy lejos

- no esta vez… te reto a que adivines de donde vengo – dijo la dama dando media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo, al poco tiempo esta noto que el hombre se había marchado dejando la cuenta pagada y la propina como el día anterior, estaba claro que acercarse a el era prácticamente imposible pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo

Aunque tal vez no lo fuera de todo, las semanas siguieron pasando y cada dos o tres día el seguía apareciendo, los documentos en su mano seguían siendo las dueñas de sus ojos, pero de vez en cuando levantaba esa mirada y le mostraba a ella aquellos ojos azules tan intensos, pronto se había hecho costumbre el verse y el servicio entre ellos, el no aceptaba que nadie más le atendiera y ella era siempre la primera lista para hacerlo

- Edonia – pronuncio Wesker poco antes de tomar un sorbo del café que recién le había traído la chica, esta sorprendida por la respuesta le sonrío de medio lado, gesto que increíblemente el contesto del mismo modo

- Muy bien lograste adivinar de donde vengo, lo felicito señor Wesker

- Te has puesto a investigar también – dijo el no mostrando cierta sorpresa al notar que ella había descubierto quien era

- No fue difícil, por lo general el líder de los S.T.A.R.S. tiene fotos en el periódico, más luego de algunos rescates

- Solo es un trabajo, hay cosas más importantes – decía el rubio pensando en objetivos más prometedores

- Que modesto – dijo ella lista para retirarse, pero esta giro sobre sus talones y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla, Albert sorprendido giro su rostro a ella sin palabras pero con la mirada buscando una respuesta, la chica tan solo le guiño el ojo y le dijo antes de marcharse – tu premio por ser un héroe – no sabía que le había impulsado, pero la chica simplemente quiso hacerlo, tal vez había sido porque sabía que sacaría de su trance al hombre, o tal vez el deseo de tocarlo había sido muy fuerte, tan solo se dejo llevar y traviesa había conseguido lo que había querido

Jamás había sentido algo así en toda su vida, sentía una corriente calidad en el sitio en el que los labios de la dama habían tocado su mejilla, incrédulo la toco con la palma de su mano sin palabras o pensamientos que pudieran justificar lo que estaba sintiendo, termino con su café como por inercia y dejando el dinero justo sobre la mesa se marcho

Las nubes negras anunciaban la tormenta que estaba por caer en Raccoon City, por suerte su turno había terminado y ahora podía volver a su modesto departamento, sin embargo la lluvia le alcanzo a medio camino, como pudo corrió por las calles encharcadas cubriéndose con un periódico, tanta era su prisa por protegerse contra el agua que no había notado al hombre frente a ella, el choque fue inevitable lo mismo que su caída al suelo mojado

- 0h, eres tu – dijo Albert notando a la mujer empapada en el suelo, ella estaba por reclamarle por decirle algo para descartar su enojo, pero no tuvo tiempo, el hombre la tomo por la mano y de manera un tanto brusca la levanto – muévete ¿o prefieres seguir mojándote? – le pregunto irritado el rubio jalando de ella hasta un taxi que esperaba por ellos – ¿y bien, a donde vamos? – decía el oficial indicando a la chica diera al conductor la dirección de su departamento

La mayor parte del trayecto fue en silencio, ella menciono un gracias en algún momento, pero el gruñido de su acompañante fue su única respuesta, cuando finalmente llegaron a su edificio, ya la lluvia se había calmado un poco, Shannon abrio la puerta del carro lista para descender sin embargo una fuerte mano en su ante brazo la detuvieron, se giro preguntándose que pasaba pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, los labios del rubio de pronto estuvieron sobre los de ella disfrutando placenteramente del roce entre ellos, sin poder evitarlo ella le correspondió con igual pasión hasta que Wesker le soltó

- tu premio por un buen trabajo – dijo el hombre antes de dejarla partir, cerro la puerta del automóvil y este pronto continuo con su camino, la joven se quedo sin palabras y sin aliento, aquel beso había sido increíble, corto, pero increíble y quería más.

Varías semanas pasaron sin su presencia en el café, la chica comenzó a preguntarse si aquel beso lo había cambiado todo, estaba cansada, había mucho gente en el local y lo único que deseaba era ir a casa a descansar, de pronto se escucharon sirenas y el rechinar de unas llantas que se paraban justo frente al café, cuatro hombres fuertes y armados entraron en el lugar bloqueando la puerta sometiendo a la gente, dos de ellos se quedaron cerca de las ventanas apuntando con sus armas a los policías que había venido tras de ellos mientras los otros dos disparaban y amenazaban a la gente, Shannon escucho las ordenes de uno de ellos que le indicaban se hincara junto a otro hombre joven de cabello negro, sin embargo este no quiso hacerle caso, ante la negativa recibió un disparo en su pecho casi en su hombro, la sangre de este salpico la cara y ropa de la joven de cabello castaño que ante la impresión dio un grito aterrador, pero luego de ver el dolor en la cara del herido se quito el mantel de su cintura y con el presiono la herida para ayudarle.

Los S.T.A.R.S habían sido llamados a la escena, los sujetos había robado un banco y matado a varios empleados del mismo y en su huida habían tomado un café con clientes como rehenes y amenazaban con matar uno cada media hora si no cumplían con sus demandas. Wesker reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, algo, sentía algo como un cosquilleo en su espalda que denotaba nerviosismo, ella estaba ahí y estaba en peligro.

- ¿capitan? – pregunto Chris Redfield esperando por las ordenes de su comandante, por un momento el rubio se había quedado pasmado sin saber que hacer, fue tan solo un segundo pero el nunca se había distinguido por perder el tiempo

- Valantine y tu entraran por la ventanilla superior de la cocina, hagan el salto desde el edificio continuo de modo discreto, que no les vean llegar, Burton, Marini y Frost entraran por los costados, usen los callejones para acercarse, la policía y yo los mantendremos ocupados, Chambers te quiero aquí conmigo lista para cualquier emergencia – dijo dando un paso adelante- ¡que esperan a trabajar! – grito haciendo que sus hombres se movieran.

Su delantal y sus manos estaban teñidas en rojo, el hombre estaba conciente, vivio pero debil y con el paso del tiempo su estado empeoraba, uno de los agresores tomo a otra de las empleadas y un cliente del brazo, media hora había pasado y era momento de cumplir con sus amenazas, estaban por hacerlo cuando se escucho el sonido de vidrios rompiendose en la cocina del lugar, dos de los maleantes fueron hasta el lugar para averiguar que pasaba, pero su camino fui interrumpido por un hombre de barba pelirrojo y otros dos que sometieron a los sujetos, el líder y otro de los hombres se preparaban para atacarlos pero desde la cocina fueron interceptados por una mujer castaña y un hombre de pelo negro

- señor los tenemos – dijo Chris por su microfono a Wesker que estaba fuera manteniendo los disparos de la policia, las puertas del café se abrieron para dejar salir a los prisioneros que asustados corrian del lugar, Rebecca se acerco con una camilla para ayudar al hombre herido y a Shannon que fueron los ultimos en salir, nadie se había percatado de uno de los malientas que había recuperado el conocimiento y que repentinamente había tomado a Shannon por la espalda con la pistola en su cabeza, exigia el salir sin que le siguieran, algo dentro de Albert lo impulso, se acerco hasta el maleante y en un rápido movimiento disparo a su cabeza liberando a la joven que cayo en shock sobre sus rodillas con los ojos abiertos, el rubio se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros pero esta no reaccionaba del todo.

- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto en voz baja y sincera lo que la hizo volver, esta aun un tanto afectada poso su mano en la mejilla del hombre y pronuncio su nombre de manera suave

- ¿señor, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Rebecca refiriéndose a la joven

- estará bien, la llevare hasta su casa – dijo el capitan aun rodeando a la chica por los hombros, por un momento la joven Chambers se sorprendió pues jamás había visto acción de ese tipo en su líder, pero siendo el tan extraño como era, no le molesto y le dejo ser.

No supo más del camino, cuando su mente reacciono ya se encontraba en su edificio subiendo las escaleras hacía su departamento, Wesker mantenía una mano en su espalda ayudándola con cada escalón, tomo las llaves de su bolso pero aun nerviosa sus manos temblorosas no podían abrir el cerrojo, el rubio las tomo y con ellas les dejo entrar a ambos.

Ninguno dijo nada, la chica tomo asiento por un momento en la silla del comedor mientras Wesker llenaba un vaso con agua para ella, pero Shannon no le espero, al ver sus manos aun rojizas se levanto, entro a su baño y mojo una toalla para limpiar también su rostro, se sentía agradecida de estar a salvo pero aun los sucesos seguían en su mente, sin poder limpiar las manchas, abrió su ducha y despojándose de su ropa se dio un baño liberándose de todo

Termino envolviéndose en una toalla esperando que el apuesto hombre de ojos azules se hubiera marchado, con su mente en blanco se sentó a la orilla de su cama y seco su cabello, entonces le vio en el marco de la puerta

- creí que te habías ido – dijo la joven cubriendo un poco su cuerpo con la toalla

- no podía irme sin asegurarme que estuvieras bien, es parte de mi trabajo

- así que solo es por tu trabajo, bien ya puedes irte como ves estoy bien – dijo Shannon molesta levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación pero Wesker la tomo de un brazo evitándolo, por el movimiento la joven había soltado la toalla que le cubría dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la mirada del capitan, el silencio les cubrió de pronto, ninguno hizo ningún moviento hasta que ella audaz tomo sus labios, quería olvidarse de todo y sabía que solo así lo lograría, lo beso con pasión buscando en él algo similar, pero por segundos no fue así. Wesker tardo en comprenderlo, su mente no quería hacerlo pero su cuerpo, no, algo dentro de él quería hacerlo, sin poder evitarlo correspondió el beso, la rodeo con fuerza de la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo desnudo y aun mojado a su pecho, la beso con necesidad animal como buscando saciarse de algo, las manos de la chica pronto encontraron el cierre de su chaleco y luego los botones de su camisa, el rubio incluso le ayudo con el resto de la ropa

La recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla, pero pronto sus labios dejaron los de ella para atacar su cuello, los suspiros que esta dejaba salir encendían más el fuego de su pasión, la haría suya sin que nada ni nadie lo evitara, ella era suya, solamente suya

Tomo con sus manos ambos pechos de la dama mientras esta se aferraba a sus hombros, no es que fuera tímida, pero las sensaciones que provocaba aquel hombre en ella no le dejaban pensar ni actuar, los labios del hombre llegaron hasta una de las puntas de aquellos montes, su lengua jugo primero con ella antes de atraparla, succionó de aquel pecho con fuerza logrando que la joven arqueara la espalda y dejara salir su nombre, continuo un poco más para luego repetir la misma acción en el otro hasta que se volvió rojizo, luego de soltarle continuo con su camino de besos y ligeras mordidas hasta llegar a la unión entre sus piernas, su lengua encontró el nectar que estaba buscando, la pequeña esfera en su interior que pronto atrapo entre sus labos, le succiono, la atrapo entre sus diente para luego liberarla, su lengua tomo y tomo de aquella divina bebida mientras se hundía más y más en ella llenándola de tanto placer que finalmente explotó con su nombre.

El rubio lamió sus labios antes de volverle a besar el cuello, quería que recuperara el aliento, que el fuego se encendiera de nueva cuenta en ella, acerco sus dedos a los bordes entre sus muslos y cuando la sintió lista nuevamente le penetro, lo hizo rápido y fuerte lo que no le dio tiempo de pensar a ella, comenzó con un ritmo primero tranquilo saboreando la sensación de ella rodeándolo, de su calor y humedad al mismo tiempo bañándolo, pero al sentirla enterrando sus uñas en su espalda y el aumento del ritmo en su respiración sus movimiento se volvieron más rápidos, con más fuerza logrando que se moviera la cama, ella estaba llegando al limite, podía sentirlo y llegado el momento su espalda se arqueo llena de una electricidad intensa, sentir las paredes del interior de la joven sobre el le hicieron perder el control, dos ultimas embestidas profundas le hicieron explotar llenándola de su esencia, ahora era completamente suya.

Varios días le siguieron a su encuentro, como siempre el iba al restaurante por una bebida caliente, en ocasiones seguía a la dama hasta el pasillo de la cocina en donde le robaba un profundo beso, a veces se encontraban en la esquina y tomaban un taxi donde el beso continuaba llegando hasta el departamento en donde la pasión llegaba a lo máximo, había veces en que el deseo por el otro era tan fuerte que se encontraban en pasillos, cabinas o callejones en donde escondidos se saciaban uno del otro, o simplemente había noches en las que el llegaba a su departamento y tomaba sus labios con tan solo dejarla abrir la puerta, la rodeaba con sus brazos y le hacía el amor toda la noche.

Aquella tarde había llegado a su departamento, esta le había dejado pasar y como siempre el había tomado sus labios inmediatamente, la orillo hasta la mesa de su comedor y le hizo sentarse en ella, si dejar de besarla sus manos levantaron su falda descubriendo sin sorprenderse que no había nada, tela alguna que se interpusiera entre ellos, las manos de la joven abrieron el pantalón del hombre y este inmediatamente se hundió en ella, la embistió con tanta fuerza que la chica amarro sus brazos a su cuello para sostenerse, Wesker acariciaba su redondo trasero mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella con un ritmo acelerado, había esperado días sin ella, y la necesidad de sentirla había grande, continuo con el movimiento dejando salir su nombre sin pensarlo, la rodeo con sus brazos y sin dejar de embestirla la abrazo de manera tierna, bajo su ritmo evitando que alguno de los dos llegara el final, no, quería que aquello durara, tomo sus labios y la beso suavemente, susurro su nombre con dulzura en su oído mientras la escuchaba gemir, entraba una y otra vez en ella con lentitud incrementando el calor entre ellos, llegaban casi al limite y regresaban, quería alargar lo más que pudiera aquella alucinante sensación, pero pronto su propio cuerpo le pidió más, hizó más rápidos sus movimientos, pero acorto la distancia en ellos, no salia por completo de su interior y pronto regresaba a el, una y otra vez lo hizo de ese modo hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax, se hundió tan profundo como pudo en ella dejando su esencia en su interior, en su calido vientre, se separo de la chica y poso su frente con la suya buscando recuperar la respiración.

Terminaron juntos, tomaron un baño juntos y aquella noche se recostaron en la cama para tan solo dormir juntos, abrazados hasta el amanecer, al día siguiente el se levanto temprano y se marcho sin despedirse, varias semanas pasaron sin que visitará el café, sin que Shannon supiera algo el, varias semanas pasaron con los síntomas aumentando, estaba claro, dentro de ella estaba él, su sangre, su hijo, le busco varias veces, en la estación de policía, en su casa, pero no le encontró, estaba no había duda le había dejado. S e había enamorado del, se había grabado en su memoria y de algún modo entendía que la paternidad no era para él, no era lo que el buscaba en ese momento y seguramente nunca lo sería, pero conservaría su recuerdo como el hombre al que siempre amo y por sobre todo se quedaría con su criatura.

Regreso a su nación sin saber que un día después el rubio había vuelto al café para buscarla, algo en su interior le había pedido que lo hiciera, pero ella ya se había marchado, sabía había regresado a su patria, pero su orgullo no le permitiría irle a buscar, la dejo que se marchara para siempre y decidió ocupar su mente y cuerpo en cumplir sus objetivos y nada más desconociendo que ahora tenía una familia y que de haber conocido a su hijo hubiera estado orgulloso de él.


End file.
